The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the contestants competed in a homage to Season 5's Chunky Jugs challenge, and in an attempt to breakup Mal and Scarlett's alliance, Brick orchestrated the rest of the campers to split their votes between the two villains. (Laughs) "That's a new one! I've never heard of such an idea. Anyways, since Mal and Scarlett both won invincibility, they were forced to turn on one another, and Duncan was the one that took the fall! With Dawn and,Gwen over at Boney Island, and Scott and Courtney being held hostaged in the Spa Hotel, there's no telling what will happen next on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars Theme plays -- At Boney Island, Dawn and Gwen are sitting together and having a conversation. Gwen: "Wow, she really said that?" Dawn: "Yes, I tried to help her, but she wouldn't accept it!" Gwen: "So I guess the plan is to eliminate her, right?" Dawn: "Or Mike, he told me that eliminating him could help him out a lot!" Gwen: "Alright then, when it comes down to the six of us, how will we continue on?" Dawn: "Let's not worried about that now, besides with most of us being friends, it's alright awkward enough!" Gwen: (chuckles) "Your right!" -- Inside the Spa hotel, Mal and Scarlett are staring menacingly at Scott and Courtney. Courtney: "Okay! What do you want with us?!" Mal: "Nothing, but your undying loyalty or dying kind..." Courtney: "Forget it! I'm not working with a psychopath personality that Mike kept for a long time! Or a crazy genius girl!" Scarlett: (eye twitches) "You don't have a choice..." Then Mal got up and grabs Scott as he drags him to the closet and locks him inside. Scott: (shouting) "Hey! Let me out!" Courtney: "Leave him alone!" Scarlett: (forces Courtney to sit down) "Stop! You'll get him back or not... Besides you and me are in the final eight, right?" Courtney: "Yeah, so?!" Scarlett: "Besides, I can tell you want to reach the finale and win the million dollars..." Courtney: "B-B-But I promised Gwen we reach the final two together..." Mal: (laughs) "You really think Gwen would still be friends with you? Even after your childish behavior from Season two and three?! You make me laugh!" Scott: (voice) "It's dark in there!" Courtney: (upset) "Shut up Mal! She has returned to make amends with me!" Scarlett: "Honestly, we don't need to be enemies my friend, we could help each other..." Courtney: "How could we help each other?" Mal: "Once you get rid of me and Scarlett, what will happen? Even if you have Gwen on your side, that's only three, besides, we have some footage I think you'll be interested in seeing!" Scarlett took out her phone and put on a video. The video showed Gwen in the confessional placing an X on a picture of Scott. Gwen: (Confessional) "This is only because I am not voting out Duncan." (sighs) "I am so glad Courtney won't see this, or she'll freak!" Courtney: (gasped) "How could she do this?" Mal: "Well, to be fair, you did vote out her boyfriend, twice!" Scarlett slapped Mal. Scarlett: "Moving on...it would appear that your friend isn't such a good friend after all if she didn't want to get along with your boyfriend! Besides, how can you two trust each other even after you two tried to get rid of each other?" Scarlett: (Confessional) "It's simple psychology, if you want them to do what you want, remind them of a painful memory from the past, something they can't ignore no matter what the state their relationship is!" Chris: (voice) "Everyone report to the cliff, I have a special surprise!" -- Soon, everyone was at the top of the cliff. Chris: "Okay, now that everyone's here, it's time for your next challenge!" Gwen: "So, what will it time this time McLean?" Chris: "Another callback to Season 2 and another fan favorite." Then Chef appeared in his superhero costume. Chef: "Ah-ha!" Chris: "Our good old superhero challenge. You lucky guys will dressed as superheroes and preform daring challenges and maybe save some lives." Scarlett: "I'd rather spread the word of evil!" Chris: "Funny you should mention that, after your all in costumes, you'll have to compete in a homage to superhero movies, except half of you will be heroes and the other half will be villains!" Brick: "Last I checked they're were five heroes and three villains!" Chris: "Funny you should mention that, on the day you were all flown out here, I had to chose which teams everyone would be on. Originally, I wanted Gwen on the villains and Courtney on the heroes, but then the producer's were like 'No, no, don't do that, the fans will hate that!' and I was all 'Fine!' to think all those times I could've been making her feel terrible by reminding her she was a villain and making her hurt Courtney when she really was set up by yours truly has been wasted!" The other contestants looked at him confusingly. Gwen: (Confessional) "Me a villain? Please, and I suppose he would've put Duncan on the heroes! (snickers) "Yeah right!" Mike: "So who's the fourth villain?" Chris: "You of course! Or is it Mal? Sometimes I can't tell the difference!" Mike gasped and turned into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "He will pay for suggesting that me and Mike are one and the same! They all will pay! Once I win the million dollars, I'll use the money in order to ruin Mike's so called life and redeem it by living the life of a king!" Chris: "You'll find the costumes in the two trailers. Suit up and prepare for the challenge! Hero up! Or Evil Up. You choose." Then Dawn, DJ, Brick and Gwen went in one trailer while Mal, Scarlett, Scott and Courtney went in the other. Courtney glared at Gwen, surprising her before she went inside. Gwen: (confessional) "Uh, is Courtney mad or something? I thought she was over the whole love triangle thing. Maybe Scarlett and Mal are using her..." Then the Heroes look through the costumes and Brick got a soldier costume with a cape and mask. Brick: "Hey, I like this one." DJ: "Cool." (holds up a green/black armor suit) "I saw it at the movies three times." Gwen looks through the costume and she found a blue/black superheroine suit. Gwen: "Hmmm...." Then she went to the changing room and changed to her superheroine costume as she puts on the gloves, boots and mask as she smirks. Gwen: "Showtime..." -- A while later, everyone standing around, waiting for Chris to arrive. DJ: "Weren't you already the human cricket?" Courtney: "It's not like he'll remember!" Chris and Chef, who was still wearing his superhero costume, walked up to them. Chris: "I'm afraid I do, but unfortunately we're a 22 minute show, so no time to change, but your starting out with nothing! The rest of you must tell me your superhero names and what your powers are! You will be judged by me, Chef and a classic competitor!" Brick: "Which one?" Chris: "Our good old musician and number nine guy, Trent." Trent walks in. Trent: "Hey guys. Nice to meet you." DJ: "Hey Trent. Good to again man." DJ and Trent high five each other. Trent: "So, what's with the costumes? I thought it was a musical contest and I was a judge for it." Courtney: "Yeah... You feel for Chris' tricks, again." Gwen: "Hey, Trent... It's been a while." Trent: "Same here Gwen. Doing all right?" Gwen: (blushed) "Yeah... Oh! I made a new friend here." (points to Dawn) "Her name is Dawn. I did made more but most are at Player Da Losers." Dawn: "Nice you meet you Trent." (shakes Trent's hand) "I can feel your aura that you like music since your grandfather was a great musician." Trent: "Thanks. That's is actually the reason me, Justin, Harold and Cody formed the Drama Brothers." Chris: "Enough with the warm and fuzzy moments, time to judge you even more than I regularly do! First up is DJ!" DJ: "I'm Plasma Fighter, based on Wasabi from Big Hero Six!" Chris: "I don't watch kids movies, what's your powers?" DJ: "I have plasma on my hands!" Chris: "I don't see it, 3 points!" Chef: "2 points!" Trent: "Four points!" Chris: "Next up, Scarlett!" Dawn - Midnight Girl Gwen - Vanishing Goth DJ - Plasma Fighter (based on Wasabi's armor look from Big Hero 6) Scott - Wasp Boy (based on Scott's episode from Skatoony) Brick - Soldier Man Mike/Mal - Multiple Menace (based on Red X and Slade) Scarlett - Dr. Redhead